The Blue Blur (A Sonic The Hedgehog Story)
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Sonic has had many adventures from stopping evil geniuses to travelling through story books. But his greatest adventure is how it all began. For the first time, read this story and discover how Sonic became the hero he is today.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new hero

_If you can hear me, my poor little hedgehog, listen to what I say to you now. I do not have much time left. If you ever feel scared or alone, then listen to the sounds of the wind. They will guide you on your way. I love you Blur…_

Imagine a world where everything was right at your fingers and you could just reach for it. Then imagine it being taken away by a bad man who wanted it all for himself. It was a dark and stormy night. A scientist was taking all his research with him and getting rid of it. Another man saw him run. "After him," he said, "Now!" Some robots went after him and he avoided them. He went to a house and left a carriage with a mysterious blue gem. When he looked around he started to run. Just when he thought things were finally going to end, someone was behind him. It was the other man from the lab. "Where's the gem?" he said. The scientist turned around and saw him. "Kintobor!" said the scientist. The robots found him and captured him. Two people opened the door and saw a carriage. The woman moved the cover and saw a baby hedgehog. That's me. Who am I? Why don't you read the story to find out. Just try to keep up because I move like the wind.

It was a normal day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and I was doing my thing. I was running around the city. Or at least pretending to. I spent 15 years living with the two people who found me. Only problem is I can't even remember what happened all those years ago. My father never allowed me to go into the outside world because he thinks its too dangerous for me. A little girl was walking around. Some bullies followed her. "Going somewhere little girl?" asked one of them. "Buzz off," said the girl. She walked away, but someone got in her way. They all surrounded her. "Leave me alone!" she shouted. One of them grabbed her. I looked around to see if my parents were around. I spun around the bullies super-fast and scared them. "What was that?" asked one of them. "I don't know, but I don't wanna find out!" said another one. They all ran. The little girl saw a figure on a rooftop. It was me. I headed back home and acted like nothing happened.

"What was that?" asked the little girl. "Maya," said another kid, "Are you ok?" "Yeah," said Maya. I looked out and saw them. "Way past cool," I said. My parents came inside. "We're back from the store," said my mom. "Did you see anything new while we were gone?" asked my dad. "Not really," I said tossing my gem up and down, "Nothing really happens now a days." "Well, we came back with something I think you might like," he said. He opened a bag and I saw some food. "What's this?" I asked. "These are chilli dogs," said my dad. I took one. "Chilli dogs?" I asked. "Its another one of the earth foods," said my dad, "People say that this kind of hot dog is really good." "Ok, down the hatch," I said. I took a bite. Suddenly my mind went blank. "Holy crap," my mind said. I went revving around the house like crazy. "Sonic, be careful when you're revving in the house," said my dad. "Don't be so worried dear," said my mom, "Its in his blood." "I'm just worried what the world will think of him if they see him like this." "Why?" asked my mom. "What if they see him as a monster?" asked my dad.

Meanwhile in an unknown area, a doctor was working on a new experiment. Some wires were holding a replica of something that looked like me. It started to move slowly. "Excellent," said a person in the shadows, "The only thing left to be done is to find the gem, then you will be complete. When you awaken, it will be time." A red echidna was watching him. "Not if I can help it," he said. I was looking at the moon. "I wonder what its like outside in the world," I said to myself, "I guess I'll just keep dreaming about it until I'm ready to see it." I laid down on my bed. A few minutes later I was having a dream. I was in a carriage and saw a man carrying me to a house. "You have to be strong," said the man, "If you ever feel alone, listen to the wind and it will guide you." He patted my head. "I love you Blur," he said as he left. Then there was a mechanical version of me. "I finally found you," he said. He was about to grab me before I woke up. "What was that?" I asked myself. I looked at the gem. "This gem means something," I said, "I have to find out what."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Metal Menace

Some scientists were going around continuing some old experiments. Suddenly there was an explosion. Some mechanical egg like robots came into the facility. "Evacuate the area!" said one of the scientists. Some of them started to run, but the robots surrounded them. "Going somewhere?" asked one of them. They started tearing the lab apart for some old research. A fox and a pink hedgehog saw everything and started to run. Another person in a cloak came into the area. "So where is it?" he asked. The scientists were silent. "Where is the Chaos Emerald?!" he asked. "Who are you supposed to be?" asked one of the scientists. The robot grabbed him by the neck. "Call me… Metal Sonic," said Metal Sonic. "What do you want from us?" asked the scientist.

"15 years ago, there were plans to turn animals into super powered beings with human traits," said Metal Sonic, "I want to know where those plans are so I can continue the research with my master." "I don't know what you're talking about," said the scientist, "This is a different project and we're just some interns." "If this is an intern project, where is your boss?" asked Metal Sonic. He tossed him aside. "I want this lab torn apart until you find those plans," said Metal Sonic, "And if you see any animals bring them to me. I want them alive!" They started looking for the plans. Animals were being put into capsules and dragged away.

The fox and pink hedgehog were walking somewhere safe. "I'm sure glad we got outta there," said the pink hedgehog. "You can say that again Amy," said the fox. "Thanks for getting me outta there," said Amy, "I had no idea what they were planning. What's your name?" "Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails," said Tails, "And as you can tell I'm sort of a genius. That aside we have to do something about that metal sonic guy." "He said he was a copy of somebody," said Amy, "If we find him, maybe he can help us." Suddenly they saw a blue light (me) speed right past them. "What was that?" asked Amy. "Let's check it out," said Tails.

They both followed me. I was heading to a secret project I was working on. I pulled the curtains and looked at my plane, The Tornado. "It just needs a fresh coat of paint and it should be good as new," I said. I went to go find some paint. Tails looked at my plane. "Tails, what are you doing?" asked Amy. "Giving this plane a good paint job," said Tails. After a few minutes the plain had a new paint job done. "That should do the trick," said Tails. Amy saw me walking by.

"Um… Tails," she said. "Not yet," said Tails, I still need to do something with the engine. "Tails," said Amy, "Look behind you." He saw me. "So what are you doing to my plane?" I asked. He jumped down. "I'm sorry," said Tails, "But when I see a new plane I just can't help myself." I looked at it. "You did a good job with this," I said as I gave him a thumbs up. "Really?" asked Tails. "Yeah," said Sonic, "You did this?" "Yeah," said Tails. "I like what you did with the color too," said Sonic, "Are you a pilot?" "Sort of," said Tails, "Mostly an assistant." "Well, people should start knowing you better," I said. "But I'm a nobody," said Tails. "You're not a nobody, you're a somebody," I said, "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. And you are?" "Miles Prower, but most people know me as 'Tails'," said Tails. "Nice name," I said. "My name is Amy," said Amy, "You're fast." "Yeah," I said, "A lot of people say that." I looked around the plane. "Really good job," I said, "You know, I could use a mechanic and a friend." "Really?" asked Tails. I gave him a thumbs up. "You bet," I said. Footsteps were coming at us. "What is that?" I asked.

We all turned around and saw some robots coming this way. "Aha!" one of them said, "I found them right where I want them!" "They're after me!" said Tails. One of them tried to attack and I pushed them out of the way. "Run!" I said. Tails and Amy ran. "You go that way I'll go this way," said Tails as they split up. Two robots went after Amy while the others went after Tails. Amy got out her big hammer. "Let's roll bolt brains," she said. She started whacking them. I saw a ring on the floor and picked it up. I felt power through it. "Let's see what this thing can do," I said. I curled up in a ball and took out all the robots in one hit. "Way past cool," I said. Tails was running to some shelter from the robots. More surrounded him. "Help someone!" he said. Suddenly someone attacked them. A red echidna was going around fighting them off. He helped Tails up. "Who are you?" he asked. "That doesn't matter," said the echidna, "Hurry and find Sonic!" "Ok," said Tails. "I'm Knuckles by the way," said Knuckles. More robots surrounded Amy. "Oh no," she said. I dashed by and attacked them and grabbed Amy and ran. I brought her back to the plane. "You'll be safe here," I said.

She had hearts in her eyes. I went to go find Tails. "He saved me," she said. She fainted on the floor. Someone took a photo. It was Maya. "Now they'll have to believe me," she said. "Tails?" I said, "Where are you buddy?" I saw him following Knuckles. "Knuckles?" I asked. He saw me. "Sonic?" he said. "How do you two know each other?" asked Tails. "We go way back," I said, "We use to have fighting matches a lot so he could train." "What are you doing out here?" asked Knuckles. "Saving my friends," I said. We all went back to the plane. "Sonic, thank goodness you're ok," she said. She saw Knuckles. "Who's the woman?" she asked. "Woman?" asked Knuckles, "She must be talking to you right, uhh…." "Tails," said Tails, "And no, I think she's talking to you." "What about the ponytails?" asked Amy. "THEY'RE QUILLS YOU DUMMY!" said Knuckles. "Chill, I was just kidding," said Amy. "Whatever," said Knuckles. "What are you doing here?" I asked, "I thought you were back at Angel Island." "I was, but I came to warn you about something," said Knuckles. "What is it?" I asked. "I'll explain on the way," said Knuckles. "I know just where to go," I said, "Tails, you think you can fly this thing?" "You mean it?" asked Tails. "Yep," I said, "You made my plain good as new so the least I could do is let you fly it."

Tails got on the pilot seat. "After you," I said letting Amy go first. She was blushing red. "He's such a gentleman," said Amy. I got in with her. "Do you need a seat?" I asked. "No thanks," said Knuckles, "I can glide to wherever you're going." "Suit yourself," I said. We started heading back to my house. Amy was giggling. "Wha'cha giggling about?" I asked. "Oh nothing, just this hunk I saw," said Amy. "Ok," I said. She saw a gem in my hand. "What's that?" she asked. "This is something I've treasured since I was born," I said, "My parents said that it was something important, but I don't know what." Metal Sonic was watching us and monitoring our conversation. "That's a Chaos Emerald and that's not the only one around," said Tails. "What do they do?" I asked. "Whoever has the chaos Emeralds can unlock unlimited power," said Tails, "We were on the run from a robot who wanted to find all of them for some kind of plan." "Well as long as I'm around you don't have to worry," I said, "You're friends with a guy who loves adventure." "Now I've got you, hedgehog," he said.


End file.
